Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actorand singer, who has appeared in almost 100 roles. Some of his best known voicework include Darkwing Duck, as well as being the current voices of Winnie The Pooh, andTigger. He has appeared in numerous animated movies including Aladdin, Shrek, The Lion King, and Princess and the Frog. He has also provided voice-over work for video games, such as Icewind Dale, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Wars: The Old Republic, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, and Splatterhouse. He provides the voice for Dr. Hudson in Motorcity. Personal life Born in Youngstown, Ohio, Cummings relocated to New Orleans, where he designed and painted Mardi Gras floats, worked as a river boat deck hand and sang and played drums in the regionally successful rock band, "FUSION". He later married and moved to Anaheim, California, where he managed a video store in the early 1980s, before launching his voice-acting career in late 1984. Cummings and his wife Stephanie have two young daughters. Cummings also has two older children from a previous marriage. Career At Disney, Cummings not only replaced Hal Smith as the voice of Winnie-the-Pooh in 1988 (Smith had replaced longtime actorSterling Holloway in the early 1980s), but also began voicing Tigger in 1990, replacing Paul Winchell (though Winchell continued to voice Tigger occasionally until 1999). When actor Jeremy Irons, the voice of Scar in The Lion King, developed vocal problems during recording of the song "Be Prepared", Cummings was chosen to replace him for the rest of the song. Cummings was the only original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles voice actor to return for the 2007 film. His first three TMNT''appearances were ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. His first five computer-animated movie appearances included Antz, The Nuttiest Nutcracker, Shrek, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. At Walt Disney Studios, he voiced several lead characters including Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, (taking over the character of Zummi Gummi after Paul Winchell's departure from the role), DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck,Goof Troop, Bonkers, Gargoyles, and House of Mouse, and animated films such as Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and''Pocahontas. Cummings also voiced the characters "Bering and Chilkoot" in the 2006 film, Brother Bear 2. Cummings did some voice work on ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles such as Leatherhead the mutant alligator and some additional characters. He did the voice of Don Karnage in Disney's TaleSpin. Cummings has provided voices for video games, television commercials, and movie trailers, and was one of the official announcers for Kids' WB!, promo announcer for Xena: Warrior Princess''and ''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, as well as the official spokesperson for the current Cheez-It commercials and some currentWeather Channel commercials (most notably the Wake Up With Al ones). He returned to his role as Taz on Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas. Jim Cummings has done the voice of Minsc of Baldur's Gate/''Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn'' and Drizzt Do'Urden in the first''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' game. He is prominently displayed in the credits of Kingdom Hearts as Pooh, Tigger, and Pete. Cummings provided the voices for "Bad Mr. Frosty", "Hougan", and "Sumo Santa" in Clay Fighter 63⅓. Cummings has made some vocal performances using his voice at normal pitch for some younger looking characters like Witterquick from Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light and Glatorian Ackar in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. Voice work Television series *''101 Dalmatians'' – Colonel, Mayor Ed Pig, Jasper *''2 Stupid Dogs'' – Super Secret Secret Squirrel's Morroco Mole *''The Addams Family'' (animated series) – Lurch, Fingers *''Adventures in Odyssey'' – Larry Walker, King Lawrence *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' – Aristotle *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog''- Robotnik and Scratch (in Un-aired Pilot Episode) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' – Zummi Gummi (Originally Paul Winchell), Chummi Gummi *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' – Mayor Quadar, Ultra Lord, Cap'n Betty, Atilla The Hun *''Aladdin'' (TV series) – Razoul *''Animalia'' – Dagmont Dragon *''Animaniacs'' – Narrator (Who talks like Winnie The Pooh in some episodes) and several one-shot characters *''Auto-B-Good'' *''The Batman'' –Temblor *''Batman: The Animated Series'' – Tygrus (episode "Tyger, Tyger") *''Bonkers'' – Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel and other characters *''The Book of Pooh'' –Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *''Bump in the Night'' – Mister Bumpy, Destructo, Closet Monster *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' – Senator Aarrfvox *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' – Sly Sludge (Hanna-Barbera episodes) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *''CatDog'' – Cat *''ChalkZone'' – Skrawl *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' – Monterey Jack (in the five-part pilot and in season 2; Peter Cullen voiced Monterey Jack in the earlier episodes), Fat Cat, Professor Nimnul, Wart the Lizard *''Chowder'' – Alligator (episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding") *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' – Vin Moosk (episode "Operation: K.N.O.T.") *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' – The Great Fusilli *''Cow and Chicken – Additional Voices'' *''Cro'' – Phil, Ogg, Murray *''Curious George'' – Chef Pisghetti; Jumpy Squirrel; Mister Quint *''Cyberchase'' – Mr. Zero ("A World Without Zero") *''Darkwing Duck'' – Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, DarkWarrior Duck, NegaDuck, Warden Waddlesworth, Herb Muddlefoot, Professor Moliarty *''Dead Space Downfall''- Captain Mathius *''Dexter's Laboratory'' – Red-Eye (in Photo Finish) *''Dink, The Little Dinosaur'' - Tubble, Fleetfoot *''DuckTales'' –El Capitan *''Earthworm Jim'' –Psycrow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, and other various voices. *''The Fairly OddParents'' – additional voices *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' - Professor Flan *''Fish Hooks'' - Scientist #2 (in Parasite Fright) *''Freakazoid'' – Senator Janos Ivnovels *''Gargoyles'' – Dingo and other characters *''Goof Troop'' –Pete *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' – Nasalmancer, Biker, Additional Voices *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' - Tomato *''The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats'' – Scarhood. *''House of Mouse'' –Pete, Humphrey the Bear, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, the Hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed), Tigger, Winnie-the-Pooh, Gorilla, Kaa, Razoul, Tiki Masks, Weasels, Zeke, Cheshire Cat, Roquefort, Mister Stork, Jasper, Colonel Hathi, Cyril Proudbottom, Otto, Shun Gun, Boomer, Porcupine, Sexton Mouse, Deacon Owl, Gideon, Colonel, Flower Adult, Sir Ector, King Duke, Doc *''Invasion America'' – Major Lomack *''Iron Man'' –MODOK, Whirlwind, Dreadknight, Backlash and President Bill Clinton. *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' – Hak Foo (Season 1) *''Jungle Cubs'' –Kaa, Fred, Jed *''The Legend of Tarzan'' – Tantor, Merkus *''The Little Engine That Could'' – Billy Threeclaws *''The Little Mermaid'' – Ebb the Male Crocodile *''The Looney Tunes Show'' –Tasmanian Devil *''Marsupilami'' – Maurice, Norman *''The Mask'' – Doyle (Lieutenant Kellaway's partner), Kablamus, various one-shot characters *''Merry Madagascar'' – Lead Reindeer *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' – Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Frog, Sparky, Clyde *''Mickey Mouse Works'' – Pete, Humphrey the Bear *''Motorcity'' - Dr. Hudson *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Beaver *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *''Ozzy & Drix'' – Chief Gluteus *''The Pagemaster'' – Long John Silver *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' – Ridiculously Deep and Chrome Claw in "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge." *''Pepper Ann'' – Mr. Carter (Pepper Ann's science teacher) and some one-shot characters *''Perfect Strangers'' – Additional characters (1986–1993) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' – Skorian, Ioz (season 2) *''Planet Sheen'' – Ultra Lord (1 Episode: Cutting the Ultra-Cord) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Fuzzy Lumpkins *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' – Mister Moloch and Will Dragonn *''Quack Pack'' – Additional Voices *''The Replacements'' – Various *''Road Rovers'' – General Parvo *''Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin'' (Disneyland attraction) –Baby Herman *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' – Satch *''Saturday Night Live'' –Papa Smurf, Gargamel (TV Funhouse sketch) *''The Savage Dragon'' – Dragon *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' –Captain Caveman *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' – Bald Spokesperson, Flea Leader, Von Rabie, Catastrophe *''The Simpsons'' – Duncan the Horse *''Snorks'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SATAM)'' – Doctor Robotnik, SWATbots, Nasty Hyena member (Fed Up With Antoine) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' – Crusher Hogan *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' –Shocker, Chameleon *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – Hondo Ohnaka *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' –Thanos (Season Two) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' – Mayor Manx, Feral's Sergeant *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' – Moo Goo Guy Pan, Sam Ficus *''Tales from the Crypt'' – Judge Vic "Leave 'Em Hanging" Johnson *''TaleSpin'' – Don Karnage, Louie*, Trader Moe, Covington *''Taz-Mania'' – Taz, Buddy Boar, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendel T. Wolf *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' –Shredder (1991 and European Vacation Alternate), Leatherhead, Genghis Frog, Dirk Savage, Dirtbag, Merlin, Drakus/Beserko, Doomquest *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' – Leatherhead and Shredder (Arcade version only) *''Teen Titans'' –Master of Games and Wildebeest ("Winner Take All") *''The Tick'' –Thrakkorzog, Barry Hubris, Stalingrad, Captain Decency, Mister Mental, Multiple Santa, Leonardo Da Vinci *''Timon & Pumbaa'' – Ed, Smolder the Bear, Pumbaa's Uncle Borris, Bruce the Blue Crab, Eddie the Pink Snake, Additional Voices *''The Transformers'' –Afterburner (Transformers), Rippersnapper *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' – Witterquick & the Bearer of Knowledge *''Where's Waldo?'' – Narrator *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' – Cyrus T. Buford, Crawdad Mike, Broderick Bosepheus *''Widget the World Watcher'' – Megabrain *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' – Dakota Dude, Skull Duggery, Jack *"Winx Club"- Taboc the Wise *''W.I.T.C.H.'' – Tridart, Harold Hale, Zacharias *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_Woody_Woodpecker_Show The Woody Woodpecker Show (1999)] – various *''Friends and Jose Adventure Riddles''-Partom Film Video games *''Alpha Protocol''- Conrad Marburg *''Animaniacs'' – Himself, Radio News *''Army Men Series'' – All the voices except females. *''Baldur's Gate Series'' –Minsc, Firkraag, Gorion, Tazok, Abazigal, Gromnir Il-Khan, Demogorgon *''Catdog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant'' - Cat *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' – Bad Mr. Frosty, Houngan, Sumo Santa *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' – Arnold Leach *''Crash Twinsanity'' - Skunk *''Dragon Age: Origins'' *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' – Title Narrator, Mysterious Ghost, "Spooky Voice", Handy Hand *''Epic Mickey'' – Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Petetronic, & Pete Pan) *''Fallout'' – The Master, Set, Gizmo *''Icewind Dale'' – Arundel, Hrothgar, additional voices *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts series] – Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Julius[4] *''Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning'' – Gadflow *''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light'' – Totec, Lara's Partner,[5] Xolotl *''The Lost Vikings 2'' – Olaf the Stout, Tomator. *''Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal'' – Taz *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet'' –Thanos *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' –Thor *''Mass Effect 2'' – Urdnot Wreav, Patriarch, Normandy crew member,Cerberus scientist *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' – Pete *''Nicktoons MLB'' - Ultra Lord *''Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness'' – Boris, Hans *''Splatterhouse (2010 video game)'' – The Terror Mask. *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' –Kraven the Hunter, Goblin, Tinkerer *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' - Master Oteg *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' - Thadgeir, Olfrid Battle-Born, Vignar Gray-Mane, Logrulf the Willful, Festus Krex, Froki Whetted-Blade *''Toonstruck'' – Feedback, B.B. Wolf, Dough, Snout, Seedy, Warp *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' - Lorewalker Cho, introduction for Pandaren *''Ys: Book I&II'' – Dalles Category:Cast